KHS  Uma História Diferente
by Chie Maclin
Summary: - Hum... Por que você complica a vida, Sasuke? - Eu não complico a vida, Naruto! - Não! Só a minha vida!
1. Chapter 1

**Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic... Mas ela está sendo reeditada e repostada.**

**Como também pretendo fazer com as demais...**

**Boa leitura e divirtam-se...**

* * *

Hum... Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. E estudo no Konoha High School. - O maior colégio da minha cidade. Estou no segundo ano do colegial. - Que não é muito diferente do primeiro, mas não chega nem aos pés do TEMIDO terceiro ano! - Moro no Japão. Em uma cidade chamada Konoha. - Por isso que o meu colégio tem aquele nome.

Sou loiro, além de possuir olhos azuis. - Lindo, né? Talvez. Mas por ser japonês isso é... Meio bizarro! Parece até que eu saí de um mangá ou de algum anime! - E também a minha pele não é branquinha ou amarela, como os demais, eu sou bronzeado! É como se eu vivesse na piscina de casa. Mas o meu bronzeado é natural. Nasci assim, morrerei assim!

Divido uma casa com meu avô Jiraiya. - O cara mais pervertido que eu conheço. Afinal, eu não conheço muitos, mas ele ganharia de qualquer um. Isso eu tenho certeza! Ele mora comigo desde que eu ainda era um bebê, foi ele quem me criou. Porque quando eu era pequeno, meus pais morreram, eu apenas os conheço por fotos.

O Jiraiya é pai do meu pai. Será que o meu pai era pervertido que nem ele? Hum... Acho que não. Ah, o meu pai se chamava Namikaze Minato e minha mãe Uzumaki Kushina.

Vocês devem ter notado que o meu sobrenome é o mesmo que o da minha mãe. Sabem por quê? Bem, o meu avô disse que era porque o meu pai obedecia tudo, exatamente TUDO o que a minha mãe mandava. Tipo, o homem da casa... Era a minha mãe!

Bem... No colégio tenho MUITOS amigos. Praticamente toda a minha sala me quer bem. A minha turma é a mesma desde... - Hum, sei lá! Faz bastante tempo que a gente estuda junto - ...Mais ou menos 8 anos. Mas tem aqueles que se juntaram a nós com o passar do tempo. E um deles em ESPECIAL tem o manual de: COMO IRRITAR UZUMAKI NARUTO! Eu não sei como ele consegue! Modéstia a parte. Eu sou um cara legal, sorridente, extremamente simpático e um bom amigo.

Hum, ele vive com o irmão mais velho... - Itachi - ...Desde que os pais deles morreram em um acidente de avião. Nunca foi explicado o motivo pelo qual o avião caiu. Os pais deles eram muito conhecidos na cidade. O pai deles trabalhava na polícia. - Mas não era uma polícia comum, ela era especializada em casos extraordinários - E a mãe era uma simples dona de casa. Mas sempre aparecia nos jornais do lado dele. Em uma das viagens de trabalho, o pai resolveu levar a família toda. Mas o meu amigo ficou doente e o Itachi não pode ir viajar, porque teve que ficar cuidando dele. Depois disso, ele mudou bruscamente, ficou irritantemente fechado. - É sério! Ele se calou para o mundo! - Oh, que poético! - Voltando... O sorriso dele é tão... tão... ENIGMÁTICO! Suas orbes são negras e densas. - Esses olhos são indecifráveis! - Igualmente como seu cabelo. - São negros, lisos, possuí uma franja e para terminar são arrepiados atrás. Sua pele é alva, mas se destaca ainda mais com a composição: olhos ônix e cabelos negros.

Se vocês estão se perguntando: Por que eu não falei dos meus outros amigos? Simples, porque ele é o meu MELHOR amigo! Eu o considero meu irmão. Ele pode contar comigo para toda e qualquer hora. Eu sempre vou estar com um sorriso no rosto quando ele precisar.

Bem, continuando... Eu vou apresentar o resto... - Ah, eu tenho mesmo? Tá. Eu apresento - ...Então, esses são os meus outros amigos:

Sakura Haruno: Possui cabelo rosa. - Não é pintado! É assim desde que eu a conheço. E isso faz muito tempo! - E é curto. - Antes eles eram longos, mas por causa de uma aposta, ela teve que cortar. Os olhos são verdes. - parecem duas esmeraldas. Ela tem o estranho interesse pelo Sasuke. - Que não dá a miníma para ela. E que de estranho não tem nada. É apenas paixão! Eu era loucamente apaixonado por ela desde os meus oito anos de idade. Apenas sinto ciúmes!

Ino Yamanaka: Tem cabelos loiros. - Não é loiro, igual ao meu cabelo. É mais tipo: Loiro Barbie! - E longos - Presos por um rabo de cavalo, além de ter uma franja que pende apenas para um lado- Os olhos são azuis esverdeados. Ou verdes azulados? - Ah, vocês escolhem! - E assim como a Sakura, ela é apaixonada pelo Sasuke. - Que também não dá a miníma para ela. Mas eu não sinto nada por ela. Ah, e também tem o fato da Sakura a chamar de porquinha. Coisas de amiga! Nunca vou entender!

Hinata Hyuuga: Essa tem cabelos azuis... - Também são naturais - ...Lisos e longos. - Com uma franja reta - Os olhos são perolados. - Isso é estranho! Eles tem uma cor diferente, são iguais a duas perolas. Hum, daria para vender as orbes dela e da Sakura e assim ficar milionário! Naruto! Não sonhe tão ALTO! Ah, e eu NUNCA ouvi ela dizer uma palavra sequer ou fazer qualquer ruído. Será que ela é muda? Ou fala por sussurro? Eu tenho que confessar, ela me dá MEDO! Mas de uma coisa, eu tenho certeza: Ela tem queda de pressão. Só pode ter! Senão por qual motivo, ela desmaiaria toda vez que chega perto de mim? Prefiro não saber a resposta!

Kiba Inuzuka: Cabelos castanhos e espetados. Possuí os olhos negros. É muito brincalhão. E tem a BENDITA mania de levar o cachorro para o colégio. É sério! Isso porque o cachorro dele parece um cavalo. Não se parece com um pônei, mas sim com um cavalo. Cara, o cão dele é ENORME! Mas tem porte. Ah, o nome do cachorro é Akamaru e se parece muito com o dono. Uhum. Acredite se quiser: Várias vezes, eu já vi o Kiba farejando. - Não. Ele não estava apenas cheirando, ele estava realmente farejando! - Sei lá. Talvez ele até coce as pulgas de vez em quando!

Shikamaru Nara: Esse cara é um mistério: Ele tira boas notas e ainda dorme em plena aula. Ele é MEGA inteligente! Se eu tivesse 1% da inteligência dele, tiraria apenas notas A e B. Hum, ele deve ter um espaço bem amplo na mente, para conseguir guardar todas as informações. Bem, ele usa um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. - Ele lembra o meu professor do ensino fundamental. Ele usava o mesmo penteado. Mas não era tão inteligente quanto o Shikamaru. - E ele foi um dos meus primeiros amigos, se tornando por um bom tempo o MELHOR! Mas perdeu o lugar alguns meses depois.

Yasho Asuka: Ela possui cabelos pretos e cacheados, seus olhos são castanhos claro. E daria para ser do mesmo clube do MEU amigo. - SE QUISER VIVER. NÃO SE APROXIME! - Enfim, além dela ser fria e ignorar as pessoas. Ela também é solidária e otimista com seus MELHORES amigos. E por sorte, eu estou nesse grupo de melhores amigos!

Tenten: Ah, o que eu digo sobre ela? Eu posso dizer que ela era ou melhor é a mistura de panda com gente. Porque aqueles coques que ela "plantou" na cabeça são um tanto que... ESTRANHOS! Mas... mesmo assim, ela é gente fina! Ela é meiga e carinhosa. Tradução: Ela é um PERIGO! Porque segundo o meu avô: Quando a minha mãe era meiga e carinhosa. Logo logo, ela se transformaria em uma pessoa impaciente e rude. Então, é melhor manter certa distância. Tipo, uns 500 km. Só por garantia!

Neji Hyuuga: Ele é o SUPER seletivo. Tanto que eu nunca entendi: Como EU consegui entrar no seu grupo de amigos? Pois é! Apesar do meu belo sorriso. O cara é... Tipo... Ele não aceita NADA fora do "padrão". Dá para imaginar o que tanto ele não aceita. Por isso não converso muito com ele. Porque da última vez que conversamos. Eu esfreguei algumas verdades na cara dele. E como resultado ficamos suspensos por vários dias! Ah, ele é primo da Hinata. Ele também tem olhos perolados. - Acho que toda a família Hyuuga deve ter - Já disse que é estranho? Pois é... ESTRANHO!

Rock Lee: O SOBRANCELHA ou SOBRANCELHUDO. - Como eu o chamo - Tem esse apelido, porque aquelas coisas... - Que ele teima em chamar de sobrancelha são enormes e grossas. Urgh. Isso é nojento! - Tradução: ELAS SÃO VIVAS! Ele imitou isso do nosso professor de Educação Física - Maito Gai - O cara é DOIDO! Teve uma vez que ele nos fez correr 200 vezes em volta da quadra. E fora que o espaço é IMENSO! Mas, continuando... O Sobrancelhudo é apaixonado pela Sakura-chan.

Gaara: Ele é estranhamente calmo - Sim! Estranhamente. Ele é mórbido. Mas tem vezes que o "instinto assassino" dele aflora. Ele é um bom amigo. Porém é reservado. Ah, que novidade, ele é o oposto de mim! Fora que ele ainda tem uma cara de paisagem.

Sai: "O tarado ataca novamente" - Hum, ele é pior do que isso! Eu achava que ninguém mais seria sua vítima. Até o dia em que ele entrou no banheiro da escola, e lá estava eu, quando ele mirou para o meu pênis. E sabe o que o idiota fez? Começou a rir e a dizer: Nossa! Que pequeno! Hum, eu tive vontade de afogá-lo na privada! Fora, que ele já perguntou para toda a ala masculina sobre o tamanho do pênis. Até que um dia ele levou um soco do meu amigo e calou a boca! Os dois nunca se entenderam. Porque desde que o Sai entrou na nossa turma, o meu amigo parou de falar com os outros.

Acho que já apresentei todos, mas o que me intriga mesmo é ELE. - Sentado na minha frente. Ah, é mesmo... Esqueci de dizer: Estamos na escola. Dentro da nossa sala de aula. Tendo aulas com o professor "Tédio". - Tá. O nome dele é Hatake Kakashi. - Mas... Fala sério. Tem gente dormindo na aula dele. - E adivinhem: Quem é o Sr. Soneca?

Antes que vocês digam que eu tiro o meu cochilo. Não. Eu não durmo. Não porque eu não quero. É porque o Sr. Calado não me deixa. De cinco em cinco minutos, ele vem falar comigo. E eu ainda não disse o nome dele, né? Então... O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke!

- Dobe? Tá sonhando? - O Sasuke disse, balançando uma das mãos na frente do meu rosto.

- TEMEEE! NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! - Tá. Não precisam dizer... Eu sei que gritei e que toda a sala está me olhando nesse momento. Mas DETESTO quando ele me chama assim! Por isso, eu o chamo de Teme. Para ficarmos empatados!

- Sr. Uzumaki?Algum problema? - Falou o "Tédio". Quer dizer, o professor.

- Ah, nada não... - Sorri amarelo - ...Só que o Sasuke...

- O Sr. Uchiha não está fazendo nada! - Quê? Eu ouvi direito? Não. Não pode ser! Ele está protegendo o bastardo? BINGO! Ele tem uma queda pelo teme. Mas quem não tem? Até EU tenho. Ops... O que foi que eu disse? Ah... Esqueçam!

- Buff. - Bufei. E percebi um sorriso cínico vindo do bastardo.

-S2S2S2-

AHHHHHHHH! Eu não mereço! Aula chata! Professor "Tédio"! Teme rindo da minha cara! Isso tudo num só dia! E pensar que isso só aconteceu porque eu não coloquei o lixo para fora! Ahn? Ah... Sim... O que que isso tem a ver? Nada. Foi apenas um motivo que eu achei.

- Dobe? - Ah... Lá vem ele.

- O que foi? - Disse irritado. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que foi? Eu deveria te perguntar isso! - Hum, ele estava começando a se irritar. Ah... Ele fica tão sex... Quer dizer... Ah... É... Tô viajando!

- Ah, deixa pra lá. - Sorri largamente.

Ele rodou os olhos. - O que eu fiz dessa vez? Sei lá, o Sasuke é meio que neurótico, sabe? Bem, ele é MUITAS outras coisas. Daria para se fazer uma enciclopédia. Imagina, só: SASUKEPÉDIA!

- Humph. - Ah, ele sempre faz isso: Roda os olhos... Fala esse "Humph" e... Vira para frente, sem nem ao menos me responder. Eu disse meio neurótico? Eu quis dizer: MUITO NEURÓTICO!

O sinal acabou de tocar. O intervalo chegou - Até que enfim! - Agora eu posso ir no banheiro.

Me levantei e fui em direção a porta. Olhei para trás. O Sasuke continuava sentado. Dei de ombros e saí. Caminhei para o banheiro.

Entrando. Fui direto ao mictório. Abrindo a braguilha da minha calça. Hum... Eu precisava... Urgentemente vir no banheiro. Sabe? O meu professor. - O "Tédio" - Ele não me deixa sair da sala de aula. Nem mesmo se houver um motivo de extrema importância!

- Dobe? Você tá aqui! - Sério? Pensei que eu não estava!

- Hum... O que você quer? - Fechei a braguilha.

- Ah... Nada! - Ele se aproximou do espelho.

- Nada? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Hn. Por que você tá irritado? - Por sua culpa, bastardo!

- Hum... Nada não.

- Sei. - Ele começou a mexer no olho. - Não. Ele não irá arrancar os olhos! É que esqueci de lhes contar: O teme usa lentes. Ultimamente, ele estava ficando meio cego.

- Você não deveria ficar mexendo nisso! - Depositei meu braço no ombro dele.

- Uhum. - Ele fitou o meu braço.

Daí que eu me dei conta: Eu não tinha lavado as mãos. E ele não iria querer que eu sujasse a roupa dele.

- Tá. - Eu abri a torneira. Esfreguei uma mão na outra - Mas eu estou falando para o seu bem. O seu olho pode ficar irritado.

- É melhor lavar com isso. - Ele me entregou um sabonete, que estava em cima da pia - Isso é o que você acha ou só está dizendo para o meu bem?

- Hum... Se eu falasse o que eu acho... Você ficaria zangado comigo. - Ensaboei minhas mãos. Fazendo espuma.

- Hn. Diga. O que você acha?

- Tem certeza? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Humph. É claro.

- Então... O que eu acho é... Que se você ficar mexendo nesse troço, o seu olho vai ficar ENORME. Daí você vai ficar reclamando. Por isso, não seja idiota e pare de fuçar o que você não pode resolver. Entendeu, teme?

- Humph. - Ele me olhou seriamente. Adeus! Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! - Quer lanchar comigo?

Uma palavra: INACREDITÁVEL!

-S2S2S2-

Saímos do banheiro.

E fomos até a cantina. O teme comprou um refrigerante. Eu não comprei nada. Estava sem fome. Hum... Isso é verdade! Eu estou sem fome!

Ah... Estamos rentes a grade. Ele tomando o refrigerante. E eu? Bem, eu estou admirando a paisagem! Essa bela paisagem:

Pele alva contrastando com os olhos ônix. Os cabelos desalinhados. O nariz empinado. - Sinal de egocêntrice! - Lábios rosados e finos. Até o queixo dele se encaixa direitinho! O ar de superioridade emanando desse ser. Hum... E tem um canudinho entre os lábios, sugando a substância adocicada, chamada: Refrigerante.

- O que foi? - Ahn? Será que eu me perdi nessa descrição? Ou melhor: Por que eu estou me perguntando sobre isso? Ahhhhhhhhh... Eu tenho essa mania! Pera aí. Eu tenho uma mania! E eu nem sabia que tinha! Hum, isso é legal? Ah. Sei lá. Como eu posso chamar? Hum... Sonhos? ...Não! ...Quimeras? ...Não! Fantasias? ...Não! ...Já sei! DEVANEIOS! DEVANEIOS DE UZUMAKI NARUTO!

- Naruto? - Ah. O teme tá me chamando de novo.

- Uhn?

- Você estava sonhando?

- Hum, melhor... Tendo devaneios!

- Dá na mesma!

- É? Hum... Tudo bem! Mas eu prefiro chamar de devaneio!

- Tanto faz! Quer um gole? - Me ofereceu a lata de refrigerante.

- Ah. Quero. Obrigado! - Eu a peguei.

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Hum... Não. Eu tô sem fome. - Chupei o líquido pelo canudinho.

- Hn. Uzumaki Naruto sem fome? O que aconteceu? Levou outro fora da Sakura? - Debochado!

- Não enche. E não levei outro fora dela. Eu apenas não quero!

- Ah... E quem sabe? Se for um salgado da cantina?

- Não tente me animar, Sasuke! Você é péssimo nisso!

- Humph.

- E por que você está me oferecendo lanche? Quer alguma coisa em troca?

- Não preciso de nada que venha de você, Naruto!

- Hum... Eu também não preciso de nada que venha de você, teme!

- Ok. - Se afastou.

Hum, quem ele pensa que é? Ele NUNCA vai conseguir me animar. Porque o culpado disso é ele! Sim. Querem que eu conte? Tá. Eu vou resumir:

Desde a metade do ano passado, que ele está me evitando. Não me perguntem o porquê. Eu não faço a miníma ideia. E também não iria perguntar!

E além disso, ele ficou com uma menina do segundo ano. Mas o pior não foi ele ter ficado. Mas foi porque eu presenciei o beijo. Ela era ruiva. Se chamava Karin e era apixonada pelo teme. Vivia dando em cima dele. Nós estávamos no primeiro ano e ela um ano à frente.

Ela o pressionava todos os dias, mas ele nunca cedia! Até que um dia, eu vi eles perto da minha casa, quando eu voltava da padaria. Eu vi... Vi eles se agarrando no muro perto de onde eu moro! Eu não sabia explicar, mas... Eu senti um aperto enorme invadir o meu peito. Meu estômago virou uma pedra de gelo. E o que eu fiz? O óbvio! Voltei para casa. Já aviso: Não saí correndo, fui andando normalmente! Mesmo que as minhas pernas prevaricassem muitas vezes. E foi isso. Depois de um tempo, me dei conta que eu estou DOENTE! Só posso estar! Ninguém se apaixona pelo melhor amigo! Pelo menos não na vida real!

Hum, devaneios são legais! Acho que estou viciado! E como a tendência é piorar! Nada melhor do que mergulhar em devaneios!

- Dobe? - Melhor eu sair dos meus devaneios! Tem um Uchiha Sasuke me chamando!

- O que você quer agora?

- Calma! Pega! - Estendeu um pacote de salgadinho na minha direção.

- Eu não quero.

- Pega essa droga de pacote! - Calma! Quem precisa ficar calmo aqui é ELE!

- Se é droga de pacote. Por que me oferece?

- Humph. - Preciso MESMO dizer? Tá. Ele rodou os olhos.

- NÃO. Chega desse "Humph". Pode me responder!

- Eu só estou tentando te animar!

- Eu já disse que não preciso que você me anime!

- Hn. E por que você tá assim?

- Por quê? Hum, eu não sei! - Menti.

- Não sabe? E ainda desconta em mim! Você é patético!

- Hum... Reveja os seus conceitos. Eu não fui tão patético ao ponto de ficar com a Karin.

- Karin?

- É! A menina que você ficou o ano passado, lembra?

- Lembro. Mas... Então é por isso que você está zangado comigo?

- E por que eu ficaria zangado por conta disso?

- Sei lá.

- Então... Não especule!

- E você não se intrometa!

Vi ele saindo de perto de mim.

Bateu o sinal. Agora, terei que aguentar mais três horas sem ir no banheiro. Talvez se eu pedisse que o Sasuke me acompanhasse, o professor deixasse. TALVEZ!

Entrei na sala. Me sentei e notei que o teme não havia entrado.

Fiquei esperando que ele voltasse. Mas o teme não voltava nunca. Então, eu vou me arriscar e perguntar ao professor.

- Professor? - O chamei.

- Sim, Sr. Uzumaki?

- Hum... Eu posso sair um pouco? - Por favoooor! Deixaaaa!

- Por quê? Aonde você vai?

- Vou procurar o Sasuke.

- Hum, pode ir. - Consegui!

Saí da sala. Andei pelo corredor. E avistei o bastardo sentado na escada. Meu sorriso alargou-se instantaneamente!

- Teme?

- Hn? - Ele se virou.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Nada. Apenas não quero ficar na sala de aula.

- Hum... E por quê?

- Porque...

- Sasuke-kun? O professor quer que vocês dois entrem na sala imediatamente. - A Sakura-chan veio correndo.

- Humph.

- Tá.

- Vamos? - O Sasuke se levantou.

- E o que você iria me falar?

- Não era nada.

Nós caminhamos até a sala de aula. Sentamos nos nossos lugares.

Sabe qual a definição de silêncio?

Ausência de qualquer ruído. Sossego. Repouso. A representação do vazio, da ausência de algo, de um termo, de outro elemento figurativo como outra pessoa. O Silêncio pode ser uma figura de linguagem tangível e tácita, real ou imaginária. É também sinônimo de inatividade.

Mas... EU NÃO AGUENTO! É IMPOSSÍVEL UMA CRIATURA FICAR TANTO TEMPO CALADA! Já se passaram 2 horas e NENHUMA palavra vinda do teme! Hum... eu vou descobrir o que se passa na cabeça do teme. Logo após eu descobrir o que se passa no meu coração!

-S2S2S2-

Bateu o sinal. Até que enfim! - LIVRES! - As aulas de hoje acabaram. Arrumei o meu material. Coloquei minha mochila nas costas. E saí da sala de aula.

Agora eu posso ir para casa e ...

- Dobe. Venha comigo! - Senti meu braço ser puxado. E quem era? Uchiha Sasuke! O meu melhor... - Bastardo - ...Amigo. Em resposta, fiz uma careta.

- Pra onde você tá me levando?

Chegamos na porta da biblioteca. Entramos.

- Vamos pegar alguns livros! - Hum...

- Vamos? Mas eu tenho que ir para casa. Comer ramén e... Dormir o resto da tarde! - Fiz biquinho - Além do mais eu nem gosto de ler, teme!

- Humph. - Ele rodou os olhos - E quem disse que são para você?

- Ah... E para quem é?

- Para o meu irmão. - Detalhe: Ele ainda não me soltou!

- Hum, mas ele nem estuda aqui.

- Por isso mesmo. Ele não quer gastar dinheiro comprando livros que tem na escola.

- E na faculdade dele não tem esses livros?

- Não.

Ele me soltou. - Demorou, mas soltou! - E subiu em uma escada perto da prateleira, para pegar os livros.

Ele pegou uns 8 livros. Livros ENORMES! E quando ele estava descendo, adivinhem o que aconteceu?

ISSO MESMO! Ele errou o degrau. Tropeçou. E caiu em cima de mim! De MIM! Por que eu não desviei? Sei lá! Pelo menos amaciei a queda!

Continuando... Nossos rostos estão TÃO perto! Aqueles ônix me olhando tão profundamente. E eu notei uma coisa: o teme está corado! Assim como eu devo estar também. - Mas ele nunca corou quando uma menina chegava tão perto dele. Além do mais ele nunca ligou para elas. Isso quer dizer que... Nãooo? Estamos falando do teme... Ele NUNCA se apaixonaria por mim! Ele deve estar corado por causa da vergonha de ter tropeçado na frente de tanta gente. Tanta gente? Mas tem pouquíssimas pessoas aqui! Ah, sei lá!

Bem, estamos em estado de choque. - Realmente que choque! - Depois de um LONGO tempo. - Que não passaram de meros segundos! - Ele está se levantando. E eu vou me levantar também.

Ajudei ele a pegar os livros.

Saímos da biblioteca. E descemos as escadas.

-S2S2S2-

Perto do portão.

- Tchau, teme! - Acenei com uma das mãos. Mesmo estando perto dele.

E o Sasuke não me respondeu. Eu não entendo! Tudo bem! Ele não disse nenhuma palavra depois "daquilo". E agora, nem um "Tchau" ou "Até mais" - Como ele costumava fazer a cada fim de aula. EU REALMENTE NÃO ENTENDO!

Logo após o "choque" e a ausência de palavras. Saímos do colégio.

Caminhei até a minha casa.

Chegando. Entrei. Me joguei no sofá. E repousei meus pés em cima da mesa de centro.

- Tire os pés da minha mesa de centro, Naruto! - Meu avô chegou perto do sofá.

- Ah, nem vem! Essa mesa também é minha!

- Mas não é para você colocar seus pés aí!

- Ah... Tá. Eu vou tomar um banho. - Me levantei e comecei a subir a escada que dava para o meu quarto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Só o mesmo tédio de sempre!

- Esse "tédio" tem nome?

- Uhn? Como assim? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... Sei lá. Mas você nem saí mais com o Uchiha!

- Bem, ele tá estranho comigo!

- Hehe. Você não pode ser tão idiota, Naruto!

- Ahn? Como assim? Eu não entendi!

- Então, coloque a sua mente para trabalhar um pouquinho. - Ele se virou e abriu a porta.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou sair. E se quiser almoçar, vá na casa do seu amigo. Não tem almoço hoje.

- Hey! Mas você não iria fazer compras mais cedo?

- Iria? Não. Estou indo! Tchau, Naruto.

- Tchau.

Hum... Muito suspeito! Querem saber? Eu vou tomar um banho e ir na casa do í talvez, eu descubra o motivo de tanta estranheza!

Entrei no meu quarto. Indo direto para um banheiro. Sim! Eu tenho um banheiro no meu quarto.

Me despi. Entrando no box e ligando o chuveiro. E essa água está ótima! Só faltou uma coisa... - Pessoa - ...Aqui! O teme! Assim, o meu banho seria muito mais proveitoso!

Bem... Depois de devanear mais um pouco! Eu saí do meu banho. Coloquei roupa e desci a escada.

Saí de casa. E fui em direção a casa do Sasuke!

Depois de alguns minutos... Estou aqui... Apertando a campainha!

Putz... Por que ninguém me atende? Já apertei umas 8 vezes e nada!

- Oi... Naruto-chan? - O irmão do Sasuke veio me atender.

- Ah... Oi!

- O que você quer? - Ele bocejou.

- O Sasuke está?

- Não.

- Como assim? - O Sasuke não está? Aonde ele se escondeu?

- Não. Acho que ele saiu.

- Mas... Ele não te avisou?

- Não! Eu estava dormindo. Nem vi ele chegar. Ele foi no colégio?

- Foi.

- Então... Eu estou mais perdido que você!

- É... Obrigado... Mesmo assim!

- Tá.

- Tchau, Itachi-kun.

- Tchau, Naruto-chan. - Ah, tudo bem! Eu vou embora! Fazer o quê, né?

Cheguei em casa... Meu avô havia feito as compras. - Que rápido! - E estava preparando o almoço.

- Você disse que não teria almoço.

- Eu sei... Mas as minhas pesquisas foram arruinadas.

- Aham... Pesquisas? Sei!

- É sério! Mas... E você?

- O Sasuke não estava na casa dele!

- Não?

- Não.

- Hum...

- Hum... O quê?

- Nada.

Depois de almoçar. Eu fiz o que disse que faria... Dormir a tarde toda!

-S2S2S2-

Até que enfim! Chegou o outro dia! Eu não posso esperar! Tenho que chegar logo no colégio! Falando nisso: Como será que está o teme? Ah, eu sei o que vocês estão pensando! Tá. Eu não sei! Mas eu desconfio que vocês acham que: Nem bem eu acordo e já estou pensando no bastardo!

Mas... Vocês se enganam com esse pensamento! Pois eu não acordo pensando nele. - Eu DURMO, ACORDO, VIVO E RESPIRO! - Apenas para poder vê-lo todos os dias. Se ele não existisse... Acho que eu não iria nem estudar!

Mas chega de papo! Agora, eu tenho que me levantar. Tomar um banho. E trocar de roupa. Pois tenho que chegar no colégio e... Ver o teme. Será que ele se lembra de ontem? Hum... Talvez!

* * *

Duas horas depois e cá estou eu: No colégio!

Agora, é só procurar o Teme e...

- Naruto! Eu preciso falar com você! - Ahhh. NÃO! O Gaara? Justo agora!

- Oi, Gaara. O Sasuke tá aí? - Ah, eu não posso esperar!

- Esquece ele um pouco. - Grr... Quem ele pensa que é? O Teme é meu melhor amigo. Pera aí. O Gaara também é. - Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- O que é? - É impressão minha ou o Gaara tá ficando vermelho? - Pode dizer.

- É que... Você é amigo da Asuka. Então ...

- Então, você gosta dela? - Perguntei. Estava mais que na cara! Ninguém fica vermelho, se não sente nada pela outra pessoa. Espera. Isso me lembra o teme: Ontem ele ficou vermelho! Então... Não! Naruto! Saia de seus devaneios e escute o Gaara! ...Hey, acho que estou vendo um morango. - Hum...Morango! - Na minha frente. O Gaara está muito vermelho!

- Hmm. Vamos pra sala. Deixa isso pra lá! - Bem, é melhor mesmo! A Asuka é legal e tals. Mas ela é meio complicada, entende?

-S2S2S2-

Bem... Vocês já viram _alguém _em uma posição bem _sugestiva_? Mas nunca na escola, certo? Pois eu estou tendo uma visão! E isso não é real! Deve ser pela falta de cafeína no sangue. É que eu não tomei café da manhã. Eu fiquei tanto tempo sonhando com um certo alguém. Que ficou muito tarde para tomar o café da manhã. E eu ainda vim correndo para a escola.

Mas... Continuando... Deixa eu explicar essa _visão_. Lembram que eu estava com o Gaara? E ele me disse para irmos para a sala de aula? Então nós acabamos de entrar. E quando eu olhei para dentro da sala. Sabe o que eu vi? Um Sasuke com as mãos e os joelhos apoiados no chão. Sério. Sem brincadeira! Ele estava de quatro. Bonitinho. - Quero dizer gostosinho - E que bunda, hein? Eu nunca tinha reparado nisso! É que vocês não estão entendendo... - Ou vendo - É tão empinado e redondinho. Dá vontade de morder! Tá. Parei. Enfim, o que estou querendo dizer: É que acabei de achar o meu mais novo objeto de desejo! Tudo bem, eu sei que estou em aula e que não devo ficar "babando" por isso... Mas... ele é tão sexy nessa posição!

- Naruto? É você? - Me perguntou. Não! Não sou! É apenas uma miragem!

Sabe o que é pior? Hum... O pior é que ele me olha com essa expressão de inocência. Eu vou enlouquecer! Enfim... Voltando a realidade. Antes que eu pule e o agarre. Ele está fazendo o que desse jeito? Não resisto! Vou perguntar!

- Teme? o que você está procurando?

- Minha lente. - Ah, lembram que eu disse que ele usa lentes, né? Então, eu sempre digo para ele tomar todo o cuidado com elas. Mas... Parece que todo Uchiha é cabeça dura!

- Posso ajudar? - Ah... Eu não aguento ficar só olhando ele desse jeito. Eu preciso me aproximar!

- Cuidado pra não pisar em cima dela, dobe. - Até parece!

- Ah, tudo bem! Teme! Não se preoc...

- Sasuke-kun? Toma! - Nem acabei de dizer a minha frase. E já acharam a lente do teme! DROGA! - Só não se esqueça de lavá-la. - A Sakura-chan falou. - Com aquela cara: GANHEI! GANHEI O URSINHO SASUKE! Buff... Isso não é justo! Eu é que quero o ursinho Sasuke!

- Como se eu não soubesse! - Respondeu com a mesma arrogância de sempre. Espera! O teme respondeu ela e ela não fez nada? Ah, se fosse eu: Já tinha levado um soco na cara! Mas como é o Sasuke-kun! Tudo bem! - Vem... Dobe!

Ele saiu da sala... E eu o segui.

- Cara! Você não existe sem mim, né? - Dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos.

Entramos no banheiro.

- Humph! Não tenho culpa se eu sou o único que te aguenta! - O QUÊ? Como ele diz isso?Será... Que foi por ontem? Mas foi ele quem caiu... E ainda caiu em cima de MIM!

- Igualmente! Senhor perfeição! Buff... - Vi um sorriso torto se desenhar em seus lábios. Mas o que eu fiz dessa vez? - O que é tão engraçado?

- Você! - Falou com toda a calma - Se você me aguenta. Porque não fazer o mesmo?

Espera um pouco! Acho que viajei... - De novo! - ...É o Sasuke que está me dizendo isso? Não! É impossível!

- Trocaram o Sasuke que eu conheço? - Perguntei.

- Não! Mas é que... - O que? Ele vai se declarar? Calma Naruto! Não sonhe ALTO! - Você é um baka... E eu tenho que tomar conta de você.

Meu queixo caiu! Como assim? Está me chamando DO QUÊ, Sr. Uchiha?

- Eu não faço tantas coisas erradas! Teme. - Eu estou - QUASE - dando um soco na cara do teme! - E além do mais... Minha pergunta já foi respondida!

O mesmo teme irritante! Ah, como eu fui me apaixonar por ele? É isso mesmo! Eu estou A-P-A-I-X-O-N-A-D-O por esse bastardo! Como eu não percebi antes?

- Sim? - Me olhou confuso.

Saiu do banheiro. Realmente essa conversa foi MUITO louca!

Voltei para a sala de aula... E lá estava ele: Sentado na frente da minha carteira.

Me dirigi até a minha cadeira e me sentei.

E eu percebi uma coisa: O Teme estava com um pirulito na boca. - Quem será que deu para ele? E porque ele tá chupando? Ele nem ao menos gosta de doces! Vou perguntar!

- Teme?

Ele demorou um POUCO, mas se virou.

- O que foi, dobe? - Me olhou com uma cara totalmente indiferente.

- Quem te deu esse pirulito? E porque você tá chupando ele? - Ele retirou o pirulito da boca... Sexy... Muito sexy!

- Foi a Haruno! Quer? - Ele me apontou aquele pirulito vermelho... Acho que era de cereja! - Eu não gosto de doces! Mas ela praticamente enfiou na minha boca e eu guardei para você!

Meu cérebro paralisou! É sério! Eu estou ouvindo e vendo coisas! Não é possível que Uchiha Sasuke esteja flertando comigo! Ou é? Bem... Ninguém fala coisas "obscenas" desse tipo! Principalmente: Porque a boca não é lugar para guardar doces!

- Dobe? - O bastardo agitou uma das mãos na frente do meu rosto - Acorda! Dobe!

E eu finalmente saí do transe!

- Uhn? Disse algo? - Perguntei. Estava zonzo!

O que foi? Não me olhem assim! Quem poderia ficar prestando a atenção... Quando se tem um Uchiha Sexy com um pirulito na mão? E lhe dizendo esse tipo de coisas? Agradeçam por eu não estar babando! - Ainda!

- Dobe?

- Uhn?

- Você quer ou não?

- O quê?

- O pirulito. Oras! - Rodou os olhos.

- Ah... Pode ser! Me dá aqui! - Eu queria pedir outra coisa... Mas não posso!

- Tudo bem! Toma! - Ele enfiou aquele doce na minha boca e eu quase engasguei!

E ele? Simplesmente riu. Riu da minha cara. Aff... Assim... Eu não aguento! Hum... Mas pensando pelo lado bom: Tem a saliva do teme nesse pirulito! O que foi? Vocês acham nojento? Pois eu não... Tem o gostinho do teme! E quando se beija as salivas se misturam, sabia? Então...

...Depois desse episódio do pirulito... Ele se virou.

E por enquanto, não me disse mais nada! Pelo menos... Até agora!

- Dobe? - Pronto! Acabou a paz e o sossego! Mas... O pirulito ainda está aqui!

- O que foi, teme?

- Eu vou na sua casa hoje. - Ele falou como se eu já soubesse disso! BASTARDO! - O meu irmão vai viajar e eu não posso ficar sozinho em casa. - Hum... Ele cuida de mim? Ou é o contrário?

- Mas eu posso ficar com você na sua casa. - Discreto!

- Não! Dobe! Isso está fora de cogitação!

- Por quê? - Bem... Eu não entendi! Ele está com medo de não resistir aos meus encantos?

- Porque se não a minha casa vai ficar cheirando a ramén! - Ah... Até parece!

- Hum... Mas o ramén é magnifico! - Observação: Além do Teme... O que eu mais gosto é ramén. Hmmm... - Mas se você vai ficar lá em casa. Onde você vai dormir?

- No seu quarto. É óbvio. - Eu e o bastardo trancados no quarto? Uhu... Alguém chama os bombeiros!

- Em outra cama, certo? - Tinha que mudar o assunto... Antes que eu tivesse uma ereção em plena sala de aula.

- É claro! No que você estava pensando? - Como se ele não soubesse! Tudo bem! Ele não sabe! Mas ele podia desconfiar, né?

- Ah, tudo bem! - Dei um sorriso largo e ele virou para frente.

Uma noite inteira com o teme no meu quarto! Isso é fantástico! Ou melhor... Fodástico! Se vocês me entendem! Bem... O pior é que... Não! É melhor não pensar nisso! Só tenho que fazer uma coisa ao chegar em casa: Achar as chaves da porta do meu quarto! Apenas por garantia!

- Hn. - Uhn? Eu conheço esse "Hn" de algum lugar! - Dobe?

- Ahn? Sasuke? O que foi dessa vez? - Saindo dos meus devaneios. Dei de cara com o Sasuke virado para mim. Teclando no celular dele.

- Nada!

- Hey! Você sabe que não pode usar o celular em sala de aula! - Mesmo que ele seja moderno e tals!

- Eu sei disso, dobe. Mas... Sorria, dobe! - Não! Ele está apontando aquela maldita câmera para mim!

- Uhn? Foto? Não! De jeito nenhum!

- Tarde de mais!

- T-e-m-e!

- Shiuuu! - Eu vou derreter ou evaporar! Por quê? Simples! O bastardo colocou seu dedo indicador na minha boca. Me fazendo ficar calado! - Não seja escandaloso!

- Eu não sou escandaloso, teme!

- Ah... Não? Sei!

- Tá! Mas por que você tirou uma foto minha?

- Para ver como você parece um idiota!

- Bastardo!

- Hn. - Riu de novo!

- Hum... Pode apagar essa foto daí!

- Tá! Mas... Faça uma pose!

- O quê?

- Talvez você não fique com cara de idiota! - Tá! Eu vou pirar e agarrar o bastardo a qualquer momento!

Querem saber o por quê? O motivo é que... É que ele arrancou. - Sim. Ele é um bastardo! - E colocou na boca dele. Hum... Eu vou me acalmar e brincar um pouquinho.

- Ah, é? Tá. - Me encostei na cadeira, colocando um dos braços sobre a mesma. E fiz a cara mais sexy que eu consegui.

- Oh... Está excitado, dobe? - O bastardo arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Uhn?

- Eu tô brincando! Não precisa ficar assim! Ou é verdade?

- Hum... Lógico que não! Imagina... Por que eu estaria excitado?

- Você quer dizer: Por quem!

- Sasukeee!

- Cala a boca! Quer que toda sala ouça?

- Não! Mas devolve o meu pirulito!

- Seu? - Não! Ele não fez isso! Ou fez? Ele passou o doce em torno dos lábios e lambeu-os depois - ...Tem certeza?

- Teme! Devolve!

- Hn. Pega. - Me estendeu o doce.

E eu o peguei.

Ele se virou e eu coloquei o pirulito de volta na boca.

Falta 1 minuto para o intervalo.

E depois desse episódio do pirulito, o teme fica aí, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou melhor, nada aconteceu! São apenas suposições e devaneios que rondam a minha mente. E como ela é fértil, fica tendo pensamentos nada próprios. Principalmente com um bastardo que vez ou outra apronta uma dessas comigo.

E o pior vocês não sabem, esse ano o uniforme foi, tipo retirado de circulação. Então, podemos vir a escola com qualquer roupa. Mas isso foi um castigo. Tá. Eu detesto o uniforme, se querem saber! Mas sem ele, eu tenho que ver o Sasuke vestindo algumas roupas, que na minha opinião chamam mais a atenção. Porque bonito ele já é, mas com certas roupas, digamos ele se auto valoriza. Bem, eu sei que não é nenhum sacrifício, mas é inevitável não sentir certas vontades e ter pensamentos nada puros com ele.

Hum... Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque tanto _drama_, mas se vocês estivessem atrás dele e sentissem atração, além de estarem apaixonados, saberiam o que eu estou passando.

Mas por que ele tinha que vir para a escola assim? Assim? Como? Eu explico: Calça jeans escura. - Ah, nada demais, né? Errado! Porque além disso, ela é uma calça Skinny. Para quem não sabe, ela se ajusta no corpo de quem a usa. Tradução: Ela emoldura um certo traseiro. - E também uma camisa branca e por cima uma jaqueta azul marinho. Além do All Star. - Um velho conhecido meu do ano passado. Por quê? Ah, por nada não!

Só porque foi com um tênis All Star que eu fui literalmente chutado de dentro da casa do bastardo. Sim, foi ele que fez isso. Depois de mais uma das nossas inúmeras brigas. Mas isso é passado. Agora, eu quero um pouco de sossego. Até parece que eu vou conseguir sossego com um bastardo desses junto de mim.

Mas voltando...

Depois de tantos devaneios, eu tenho que voltar a realidade. E...

- DOBE! - Ahn? Dobe? Ah, sou eu!

- Teme! Não precisa gritar!

- Se você não ficasse sonhando, eu não precisaria.

- Hum... já bateu o sinal?

- Já. Faz uns cinco minutos.

- Tudo isso?

-É. Agora... Vamos!

- Tá.

Ele seguiu em direção a porta e eu o segui. Paramos em uma das grades perto da sala. Ele virou de costas para a grade. E eu me debrucei sobre ela.

Observei certa movimentação. Sim! Uma certa movimentação de garotos. Tradução: Eles vão aprontar algo. Porque se eu estivesse com eles, eu com certeza faria parte disso. Mas eu estou aqui, junto com um bastardo irritantemente calado.

- Hey, Naruto! - Olhei para ver quem me chamava e detectei o ser que me chamava: Sai.

- O que foi? - Gritei de volta.

- Ah... Vem aqui! Tem certas coisas que só se podem ver de baixo para cima.

- Tipo?

- Adivinhe!

- Bem... Ah... - Tá. O que se pode ver de baixo para cima, quando tem meninas do aqui em cima e algumas delas estão usando saia? Isso mesmo. - Vocês não crescem, não?

- Ah, o que foi, Naruto? Você não se importava com isso no ano passado.

- Mas isso foi no ano passado.

- Ah, claro. Hey, Sasuke.

Ele virou o rosto para os fitar.

- O quê?

- O que você fez com o nosso Naruto?

- Como assim? Eu ainda sou o mesmo!

- Não! Não é! Aposto que se fosse para ver o traseiro do Sasuke você desceria aqui para ver, não é mesmo?

- Uhn? Eu não!

- Hn. Vamos sair daqui.

- Vamos.

Descemos as escadas. Indo para o fundo do colégio.

- Não ligue para o que eles dizem!

- Hn. Eu não me importo. Você sabe disso!

- É.

- Você ainda tá chupando o pirulito?

- Não. É só o palito.

- Ah... - Impressão minha ou ele ficou desapontado?

- Bem... E a foto?

- Hn. A que você ficou com cara de idiota?

- É sério, Sasuke!

- Tá. - Ele retirou o celular do bolso - Essa?

- Heheh. Mas por que uma foto minha?

- Por nada.

- Uhn?

- Hey, Uchiha! - Adivinhem quem foi? Isso! O Sai!

Bem, eu não vi, só vi que algo veio em nossa direção e acertou o Sasuke. Mas o que eu não sei.

- Sasuke?

- Idiotas!

- O que eles arremessaram?

- Sei lá. Mas sujou a minha calça.

- Hum... - Pensamentos nada puros invadindo a minha mente - Você vai limpar?

- Claro. Vamos no banheiro comigo?

- No banheiro? Cara, a gente vive nesse banheiro!

- Hn. A gente não vai transar no banheiro, não se preocupe.

- Uhn?

Ahhh... Eu vou para de pensar e vou agarrá-lo. Eu não vou conseguir me segurar! Ahh... Mas ele pode achar isso estranho, né?

Então... Subimos as escadas e fizemos o trajeto até o banheiro.

Entramos e ele pegou alguns papéis.

- Limpa para mim? - O quê? Isso é um devaneio, não é? Não! Não é! Ele realmente está me pedindo algo?

- Uhn? Uchiha Sasuke me pedindo favores?

- Não enche. E você vai limpar para mim ou não?

- Vou. Mas...

- Mas nada!

- Tá. - Eu peguei o rolo de papel que ele havia feito e molhei na água.

Ele se apoiou na pia e empinou o... traseiro para mim. Oh, que posição sugestiva! Bem, o Sasuke está bem sugestivo hoje, né?

Bem, eu comecei a limpar a calça dele, mas não daria para limpar direito sem pegar e segurá-lo. Ah, frases sugestivas, posições sugestivas, pirulitos e traseiros sugestivos! Ah... Como alguém em sã consciência aguenta? Eu ainda vou descobrir! Eu tenho que descobrir! Ou melhor... Eu preciso!

Mas... O que realmente eu preciso, é tocá-lo... Nem que seja apenas para ajudar na limpeza da calça. Então... Lá vamos nós... Ah... É tão... Tão... Macio e durinho... Ahh...

- Hey! - Ops! Eu sabia que ele não iria gostar! Ele vai fazer um escândalo! A menos que... - O que você pensa que tá fazendo?

- Eu preciso segurar você, só assim a calça ficará bem limpa!

- Hn. Tá.

Será que o bastardo não gostou? Ou será que ele gostou? Eu não posso responde isso! Por quê? Simples! Eu não consigo ver o rosto dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e para melhorar, ele usa uma franja.

- Pronto. - Eu tive que soltá-lo. Ah...

Joguei o papel no lixo. Ele se virou para mim.

- Obrigado.

- Você sabe dizer: Obrigado?

- Haha. - Ele rodou os olhos. Que novidade! - Pode ir.

- Tá.

Eu saí do banheiro, dando de cara com o Sai, o Gaara e o Kiba.

- E aí? O que vocês andaram aprontando?

- Para a sua informação: Nada! O Naruto apenas estava me esperando limpar a besteira que você fez!

Ele passou por eles e eu andei um pouco atrás dele. Mas ele desceu as escadas e eu fiquei aqui...

* * *

**Bem... O que eu posso dizer?**

**Hum... Nada, né?**

**Apenas um obrigada por lerem a minha fanfic.**

**E vocês podem dizer para mim o que acharam. Não é mesmo?**

**Ah... E um beijo especial para minha autora inspiradora... Kappuchu09**.

**E outro para minha amiga Akimi Tsuki.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bem... O sinal tocou e NADA do bastardo subir! O que ele tá aprontando lá em baixo? Será que ele se perdeu no colégio? Não! A gente estuda aqui desde a quinta série! Ele não se perderia! Ou será que ele foi raptado? Por quem? Pelo professor "Tédio"? Hum... Não! O professor tá encostado na porta da sala de aula! Falando nele... Ainda bem que ele não ter o poder de soltar raios ou lasers pelos olhos, porque ele tá me olhando com a cara mais sombria possível!

- Dobe? - Essa voz é conhecida!

- Uhn? Sasuke? Onde você se meteu?

- Por aí! - Por aí! Que resposta é essa?

- Hum... Não vai me dizer?

- Não interessa!

Ele simplesmente se virou e começou a caminhar para a sala. Me deixando aqui... Não! Ele não vai me deixar aqui... Sozinho e confuso!

- Ah... Sasuke?

- Uhn? - Ele parou e se virou.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Por nada! - Ah... Eu também consigo fazer isso! É... Deixa para lá!

- Humph.

- Vamos para sala?

- Vamos. - Ele voltou a caminhar e eu fui logo atrás, quer dizer do lado dele.

- Teme?

- Uhn?

- Com quem você estava?

- Como assim?

- Sei lá! Você não foi lá em baixo por nada!

- Hn. Eu fui resolver uns assuntos!

- Assuntos?

- É. O meu irmão ligou... Dizendo que ele vai viajar mais cedo!

- Hum... E por que ele não ligou no seu celular?

- Sei lá! O Itachi é meio louco!

- Igual ao irmão! - Sim. Fato!

- Uhn? Do que você tá falando? - Não pare! Tá. Eu explico. Por que ele tinha que parar na porta, tipo, colocando as mãos nos batentes da porta, fazendo a jaqueta abrir um pouco e mostrar pela camisa o ser com certas curvas, me fazendo ter vontade de agarrá-lo?

- Sasuke... Entre. - Sim! Eu estou tentando me controlar!

- Ah... Naruto! - Uhn? Esse olhar... Esses lábios fazendo um leve bico de insatisfação! Eu quero! Naruto... Se recomponha! Eu preciso me segurar só mais um pouco!

- Teme!

- Sabe, Naruto? - Ai... Não! O que vem dessa vez?

- O quê?

- Você não é apenas um perdedor... É também um idiota tapado!

- Bastardoooooo! - Ele é tão... Tão lindo! Ops... Eu quis dizer: Tão bastardo!

- Garotos... Entrem! - O "tédio" deu um tapinha no ombro do Sasuke.

- Dobe! - Ele me mostrou a língua! Eu vou fazer ele usar essa língua em algo bem mais... É... Deixa para lá!

-S2S2S2-

Eu me sentei e comecei a refletir! Não! Vocês não leram errado! Eu estou tentando refletir no momento! Tentando... Mas conseguindo... Não! É impossível fazer isso no momento!

Por quê? Porque é difícil refletir quando se está olhando para _alguém_ que está retirando a jaqueta... E desabotoando 2 botões da camisa e mais um detalhe que eu esqueci de dizer: Que a gola da camisa está levantada. E ainda mais, quando parece que tudo está em câmera lenta! Hum... Eu estou precisando de um... De um... Barril de água gelada! Porque eu estou incendiando... Ou melhor há certas partes que estão com as temperaturas elevadas!

- Bem, vocês irão abrir na página 19 e explicar o processo de reprodução dos mamíferos. - Poxa! O Kakashi-Tédio dá aula de tudo! Tá. Nem tudo! Mas, ele dá aula de biologia e português com literatura! Só não me pergunte o por quê! Praticamente são 3 matérias! Ou os professores estão escassos ou ele gosta de atormentar a minha vida! Tá. Foco na aula! Difícil!

Bem... Sabe, quando você está folheando o livro de biologia e de repente se depara com... Aquilo! Tá. Eu explico o que é: **Aquilo**! Bem, _aquilo_ nada mais é, do que um lobo "grudado" no outro. É! É isso mesmo o que vocês estão pensando! Eles estão... Ahhh... Sasuke! Pare de masturbar essa lapiseira... Pelo amor dos meus hormônios! Primeiro: Essa cena de dois lobos se fod... É... cruzando! E agora, o Sasuke chupando a lapiseira! Hum... Ele gosta de chupar, né? Interessante! Bem... Ele tem mesmo que contornar a lapiseira com a língua, enquanto olha para o livro? Tipo, parece que ele tá olhando para o texto... Mas, eu não tenho certeza de mais nada!

- A gente vai ter que descrever como eles transam? - Opa! Eu não falei isso, né?

- Não me faça responder! - Ele me olhou sem um pingo de interesse! E detalhe: Ele voltou a chupar aquela lapiseira!

- Mas... Sasuke! É isso que eles estão fazendo!

- Hn. - Ele rodou os olhos.

Eu encostei as minhas costas na cadeira, fechei os olhos e apenas suspirei. Fala sério! Eu preciso me acalmar... Senão, eu vou retirar aquela lapiseira da boca dele e colocar algo, digamos algo mais grosso!

- Naruto?

- Uhn? - Abri os olhos e o fitei.

- É... Você já fez?

- Fez o quê? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha. O que eu havia feito dessa vez?

- Isso! - Ele apontou com a lapiseira para a foto do livro.

- AHN? Que pergunta é essa? - Preciso dizer que quase caí da cadeira? Pois é isso mesmo! Eu quase caí!

- É só uma curiosidade! - Hum... Curiosidade? Sei!

- Curiosidade? Você nunca teve esse tipo de curiosidade antes!

- E daí? Tem algum problema?

- Não! Problema nenhum! - Eu acho!

- Hn. - Ele está esperando a resposta? Pois não vai ter! Isso é invasão de privacidade... E que privacidade!

- E você, Sasuke? - Sua vez, Uchiha!

- Eu? O quê?

- Você ainda é virgem? - É isso aí! Sem rodeios!

- Não te interessa! - Ahn?

- Uhn? Pera aí! Se te interessa saber da minha vida, eu também me interesso pela sua!

- Mas a minha vida não diz respeito à você! - Hum... E a minha vida sexual interessa para você! Isso chega a ser... Instigante!

- Hum...

- Naruto! Tudo bem? - O Sai e a sua garrafa se aproximam de nós. Ele tá tomando água.

- Oi, Sai!

- Oi, Sasuke! - Ele sorriu falhamente!

O Sasuke manteve silêncio, apenas escrevendo algo no caderno.

- É tão superior que não pode nem me cumprimentar?

- Superior a você? Lógico! - E aí está: O famoso sorriso de canto!

- Seu...

- Não! Sai.

- É. Não vale a pena!

- Humph. - Eu estou até vendo, mais uma palavra do Sai e o Sasuke o joga para fora da sala.

Não! É melhor que o Sai não... Ele vai fazer? Hum... Ele virou a garrafa de água e derramou todo o líquido em cima do teme.

- Pronto, Uchiha! Isso vale a pena!

- Hn. - O teme olhou para o livro e o pegou... E lançou! - Ahhhhhh.

- Uhuuu! Ficou nervoso, Uchiha? - O Sai desviou!

- Seu desgraçado! - O Sasuke levantou e avançou no Sai e o Sai veio ao encontro dele.

Mas, não houve nenhuma briga! O Kiba segurou o Sai... E eu segurei o Sasuke! Ah... Como é bom segurá-lo. Sabe? Sentir o corpo quente e macio. Poder apertá-lo contra o meu corpo. Hum... E quando ele se mexe, minhas mãos deslizam por cima da camisa molhada... Ahhhh... Aspirar o aroma dele... Que delícia! Ver os fios repicados do cabelo e algumas gotas de água escorrendo pelo pescoço... Ahhh! Morri!

- Venha comigo, Naruto!

- Uhn?

- Venha! - Ele pegou a jaqueta sobre a carteira dele e caminhou até a saída.

Eu o segui. Imagina! Eu não seria louco a ponto de não segui-lo e não contemplar uma bela visão.

-S2S2S2-

Nós entramos no banheiro. - De novo! - Desse jeito, o banheiro vai virar, tipo, um fetiche para mim.

Ele parou em frente ao espelho e me entregou a jaqueta. Hum... Ele está abrindo botão por botão, mostrando pouco a pouco a pele alva, macia e aposto que suculenta! Eu estou o olhando pelo espelho, pois eu estou do lado dele, então... Ficaria estranho, olhar diretamente para ele, né? Mesmo que a vontade de agarrá-lo e o pressionar contra a pia seja maior! Eu me contento em apenas o observar!

- O que foi, dobe? - Olhei para o rosto dele, através do espelho. E agora, eu posso agarrá-lo e pressioná-lo contra a pia? Tá. Eu vou me controlar! Ou pelo menos, tentar! Mas ele tinha que ficar mais irresistível com a franja molhada e colada sobre a testa?

- Hum... Nada!

- Hn. - Ele sorriu!

- Ah... O Sai tinha que fazer isso, né? - Como se eu não estivesse amando!

- É. Aquele idiota me paga!

- Não se importe! Ele é assim mesmo!

- Humph. - Ele retirou a camisa e o meu sangue vazou!

O bastardo depositou a camisa na pia.

- Naruto? A minha jaqueta! - Ele me estendeu a mão e eu entreguei a jaqueta para ele.

Ele a vestiu e...

- Quer que eu feche? - Ops! Eu disse isso?

- Tá. - Ele me olhou confuso. Mas aceitou muito rápido, não?

Engoli em seco. Porque além da falta de sangue, a água do meu corpo deve ter evaporado ou melhor, eu estou evaporando! Peguei no zíper e comecei a subi-lo. Observei cada mínimo pedaço do corpo que eu tanto almejo! Quando cheguei perto do pescoço, ele barrou o zíper com a mão. Assim, encostando a mão dele na minha. E como ela é quentinha, sei lá, eu pensei que ela fosse fria que nem as expressões que ele usa. Mas não! Será que ele tem uma chama revestida de gelo!

- Quer a gola alta? - Tenho que aproveitar, né?

- Pode ser!

Eu ajeitei a gola e toquei na pele do pescoço, é tão... Tão quente! Tão quente que chega a ser aconchegante. Delineei com os meus olhos o queixo, os lábios, o nariz, as bochechas, os fios negros que pendiam dos lados, e por fim, os olhos negros. E sorri.

- Obrigado, Naruto! - Obrigado? O Sasuke disse: Obrigado?

- De nada!

Ele se inclinou. - Detalhe: Encostou em mim - E pegou a camisa.

E saiu do banheiro.

E eu? Preciso de um... Médico? Bombeiro? Sasuke? Teme? Bastardo? Qualquer coisa serve! Não! Não é qualquer coisa que serve! Prefiro as 3 últimas opções! Elas vão satisfazer as minhas vontades! Com certeza!

-S2S2S2-

Bem... Voltei para sala. Estamos na aula de leitura. - A que o teme mais gosta e a que eu mais detesto! - Ele está concentrado em um livro. Tão concentrado que nem falou mais comigo! Mas, hoje eu vou ter o teme a noite toda... - Dormindo. Aff! - ...No mesmo quarto que eu!

Eu só preciso sobreviver a essa aula... Silenciosa! E depois disso... Podemos ir embora! Não haverá as próximas aulas! Isso não é maravilhoso? Sem aulas... Eu posso ir para casa e arrumar o meu quarto!

-S2S2S2-

Bff... Mas... Fala sério! Ou o relógio está parado ou as horas não passam! Bem que dizem: Olhar para o relógio, faz com que ele ande devagar! Mas e daí? Eu quero que chegue logo a hora de evaporar daqui e ir para casa! Ah... Ainda faltam cinco minutos! Mas logo, estarei livre... - Por hoje - ...Dessa escola!

Ah... Teme? Por que eu não consigo me concentrar e ler esse livro? Falando nisso, eu nem sei o nome do livro que o bastardo pegou para mim! Mas também não me importa! Porque eu o abri e o deixei aqui em cima da carteira. Mas... continuando... Por que o bastardo sempre me faz ficar assim: Com dúvidas e me fazendo pensar? Sabe, pensar no bastardo é perigoso! Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele, tipo... Pera aí! Esse som é de sinos tocando? Tipo, é o meu querido sinal tocando? É! É ele mesmo! Viva! Estou livreeeeeeeeee! Tá! Eu exagero às vezes. Mas, agora eu posso ir para casa... E arrumar a bagunça que deve estar no meu quarto.

- Teme? - O chamei, já me levantando - Vamos?

- Tá. - Ele fechou o livro - Vamos.

Ele se levantou com uma _cara_! O que tem nesse livro? Não resisto! Eu tenho que ver! PEGUEI! Peguei o livro de cima da carteira dele! Aff... Pareço uma criança! Bem... O nome do livro é: O Ladrão de Raios. Acho que já ouvi falar, mas nunca o li. Além do mais, nessa aula eu deveria ser dispensado. Detesto ler, principalmente com tantas páginas. Como o teme consegue? E o pior, ele se concentra! Aff.

- Me devolve o livro. - Bem, o Sasuke é delicado em tudo o que faz, né? Por isso, ele tá quase levando a minha mão junto.

- Teme! Deixe a minha mão pelo menos. - Puxei a minha mão.

- O que eu iria fazer com a sua mão? - Aff... Depois eu é que sou o lerdo! Eu sei o que fazer com a minha mão e um certo "membro" que o Sasuke tem. Concordo! Melhor deixar esses pensamentos para outros momentos!

- Ah... Nada.

Saímos da sala... Descemos as escadas e estamos perto do portão. Quase saindo dessa escola. Agora é só passar pelos portões dessa prisão, quer dizer: Colégio! E estaremos livres!

Pronto! Saímos!

- Tchau, teme. - Sorri. Tanto de alegria por estar livre, como porque o bastardo irá dormir lá em casa!

- Até logo, dobe. - O Sasuke me respondeu.

E eu? Eu sai correndo. Iria passar o resto da manhã e quem sabe uma parte da tarde arrumando o meu quarto para o Sasuke dormir em casa.

-S2S2S2-

Cheguei em casa e entrei. Demorei mais ou menos uns quinze minutos.

Certo! Agora eu preciso de um balde, de uma vassoura e de um saco para colocar o lixo! Bem... Vamos começar a faxina!

E como o meu quarto está uma bagunça! Como eu sobrevivi aqui? Tem pacotes de ramén espalhados pelos cantos, fora que tem algumas roupas que estão jogadas, algumas embalagens de alguns dos meus lanches noturnos e outras coisas que eu nem sei o que são!

Nossa! Isso parece mais o: CHIQUEIRO DE UZUMAKI NARUTO! E convenhamos: Porco com gato não dá certo!

-S2S2S2-

Já passaram mais ou menos umas 5 horas. E até que enfim! Terminei a faxina e não sabia ou não me lembrava: Mas o meu quarto é tão grande e bonito: Ele tem paredes cor de pêssego. Tem um pilar branco, que sustenta o teto. Tem uma cama de casal com um edredom azul e laranja. Um sofá verde, ao lado da cama. Um guarda-roupa no canto. E o mais importante: Tem um banheiro só MEU. Ah... E tem um criado-mudo do lado da cama.

Hum... E tem uma janela perto da cama, que faz com que a luz da lua chegue a minha cama. Simples, né?

Bem... Agora que eu acabei a faxina, eu só tenho que tomar um banho e...

Ops... Campainha? Será que o teme já chegou? Mas ele deveria chegar aqui... É! A minha faxina demorou de mais! Hey! Teme! Espere! Ah... A campainha de novo! Aff... Tenha calma!

Mas é melhor eu atender logo, antes que o bastardo desista e eu perca essa oportunidade! Hum... Perder essa oportunidade? NUNCA!

Me dirigi até a porta e a abri. E lá ou melhor aqui estão: O bastardo e o irmão dele - Itachi.

- Oi, Sasuke!

- Oi, Naruto! - Que cara feia! Tá. Eu sei que o teme não é feio! Muito pelo contrário! Mas ele estava com uma feição, digamos irritada. - Pode ir, Itachi!

- Oi, Naru-chan. Cuide bem do Sasuke! - Naru-chan? Nem o Sasuke me chama assim! Que intimidade é essa, afinal?

- Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim, Itachi! - Pronto! Emburrou de vez! Ah... Até o beicinho que ele faz é fofo! Tá. Voltando a realidade...

- Tudo bem, otouto! A gente acredita! - O Itachi piscou para mim! E agora ele tá passando uma das mãos na cabeça do teme. Ele não é um cachorrinho, sabia? Bem, que eu gostaria de um cachorrinho igual ao bastardo! Não! Melhor não! - Então, eu vou indo! Cuidem-se!

O Sasuke passou por mim.

- Tchau. - Eu acenei para o irmão do Sasuke.

- Tchau. - Ele acenou de volta.

Ah... O Sasuke? Pera aí? Cadê o Sasuke? EU O PERDI! Perdi o meu cachorrinho, quer dizer o meu amigo! Ah... Dá na mesma! O cachorro é o melhor amigo do homem. E o Sasuke é o meu melhor amigo! É. Eu concordo! É melhor parar com as comparações!

Eu fechei a porta. Hum... Lá fora ele não tá! Bem, agora eu tenho que subir esses degraus até chegar no meu... Sasuke? Não! A escada é para chegar no meu quarto. Mas o que o Sasuke tá fazendo aqui em cima. Eu sou o dono da casa e o Sasuke que sobe primeiro! Eu abri a porta e ele entrou... E eu também entrei e fechei a porta. O bastardo observou cada centímetro do meu quarto. Mas, por quê?

- O que você tanto olha, teme? - Tive que perguntar! Aquelas orbes ônix percorrendo o meu quarto não me agradaram em nada!

- Onde está a outra cama? - Hum... Então era isso! - Só tem um... - Posso dizer que ele olhou para o meu sofá como se ele fosse um alienígena! - ...Sofá aqui e essa cama de casal.

- Bem... Eu durmo na cama e você no sofá, certo? - Sei! Crueldade! Mas eu sei a resposta dele ou pelo menos eu acho que sei!

- Tá! Então nós dormimos na cama de casal. - O quê? Digam: Eu ouvi errado? Eu tinha plena certeza que... Ele iria me mandar dormir no sofá!

- Ahn? Você não prefere que EU durma no sofá? - Certo! Ou algo no almoço não caiu bem ou eu estou delirando por causa da faxina!

- Não! Ninguém merece dormir nesse sofá! - Não acredito! O teme tem coração!

- Heheh... É.

- E porque você não jogou ele fora?

- Ele é de estimação.

- Estimação? Bichinhos são de estimação! Não! Sofás velhos e podres. - Me enganei!

- Não fale assim! Ele pertenceu a minha mãe!

- Hn. E que pertenceu a sua avó?

- Como você sabe?

- Isso é óbvio! Ele está se decompondo! - Uma palavra: Aff...

- Teme! O que você quer dizer com isso? - Eu estou - Quase - Mandando o teme de volta para casa!

- Nada! Eu só tava falando do sofá. - Uhum! Sei!

-S2S2S2-

Ele deixou a mochila no chão e deitou na minha cama... Com as pernas cruzadas e... Eu não acredito! Ele trouxe o livro! O mesmo livro que ele estava lendo na escola!

Bem... Mas mesmo assim ele estava sexy! Usando uma calça jeans justa. Uma camiseta branca com gola V. Duas munhequeiras pretas, uma em cada pulso. E calçando um All Star cinza.

- Hum... Eu vou tomar um banho e... Você fique aí! - Não me olhem com essa cara! O que eu poderia dizer? Vamos tomar banho comigo! Lógico que não! Eu não conseguiria terminar a frase!

- Nãooooo! - Ele rodou os olhos - Eu vou te agarrar no banheiro!

- Ahn? - Sugestivo? De novo?

Entrei no banheiro... E no que eu estou pensando? Isso mesmo! No meu jantar: O Ramén! Ah... Vocês pensaram que seria no Sasuke, né? Mas... Não é! Eu estou com fome, sabe? E se eu começar a pensar no teme, eu vou ficar com fome e excitado! E isso não dá!

-S2S2S2-

Ah... Agora sim! Eu estou limpinho, cheirosinho e... Não! Não acredito! O bastardo ainda está lendo aquele livro!

- Teme? Vamos jantar?

- Não! Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro! Eu posso? - Pode e como pode ! Hum... Deixa pra lá!

Ele se levantou. Pegou algumas peças dentro da mochila que ele trouxe e foi até o banheiro.

Enquanto ele toma banho, eu vou descer e preparar o nosso jantar! Sim... Pois daqui a pouco está na hora de jantar mesmo! Bem, o que eu posso preparar? Uhum... O mais espetacular e suculento ramén.

-S2S2S2-

Ramén pronto! E... Teme? Ele já tomou banho - Que rápido! - e está descendo a escada.

Chegou na cozinha.

- Eu disse: Que se você fosse dormir lá em casa, ela ficaria cheirando a ramén! - Se debruçou na cadeira.

- Ah... Mas é tão gostoso! - Igualzinho ao Sasuke! A única diferença é que eu como o ramén todos os dias! Já o teme... Devaneios novamente!

- Humph. Que seja! - Rodou os olhos.

Eu peguei os pratos. E cada um colocou a porção no seu prato.

Começamos a jantar...

- Teme?

- Uhn?

- Para onde o Itachi foi viajar?

- Ele foi para a casa do nosso padrinho.

- Hum... Mas o que ele foi fazer lá?

- Verificar algumas contas e como o nosso dinheiro está sendo cuidado!

- Hum... Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Promete que não vai se irritar?

- Hn. - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Promete ou não?

- Prometo!

- Tá. O que você achou de interessante naquele livro?

- O que você acha de tão suculento em ramén?

- Ahn? Sasuke! Responda a minha pergunta!

- É a mesma resposta para ambas as perguntas!

- Hum... Como assim?

- Cada uma delas tem algo que nos agrada. Simples!

- Hum... Por que você complica a vida, Sasuke?

- Eu não complico a vida, Naruto!

- Não! Só a minha vida!

- Hn. Eu não complico a sua vida! Eu só usei uma resposta recíproca!

- Recípro...

- Recíproca!

- Tá. Eu já entendi! Buff... - Coloquei a louça na pia.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa! - Comecei a lavar.

Passaram-se alguns minutos... E o silêncio pairou nessa cozinha! Eu me calei? Será possível? Claro que é! Possivelmente possível! Bem... Pelo menos terminei de lavar a louça.

- Vamos dormir? - Eu me virei e perguntei ao teme.

- E se eu não quiser dormir? - Hum... Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

- Ahn? Como assim? - Ah... Me deixa fingir um pouquinho!

- Bem... Ninguém dorme a essa hora. Então? - Ele tá esperando que eu termine a frase? Mas o que eu vou dizer? Hum... Já sei! Darei uma resposta inocente... Ah... Estou indo contra os meus instintos!

- Você vai ler aquele livro e eu vou ficar falando?

- Hn. Isso mesmo! - Cara, por que eu não disse: Me joga na cama e me faz delirar! Seria maravilhoso! É! Sonhos, belos sonhos! - Vamos?

-S2S2S2-

Subimos a escada e entramos. E o teme se deitou e se cobriu... E pegou aquele o livro.

Eu é que não vou ficar parado aqui... Eu vou me deitar!

Deitei! E ele tá lendo aquele livro. Hum... Silêncio? De novo... Não! Eu não aguento!

- É por isso que você tá ficando cego! - Uma frase! Consegui!

- Uhn?

- Você lê as coisas à noite e com um mínimo de claridade!

- Não se preocupe comigo! - Ele nem tirou os olhos do livro -Nem o meu irmão faz isso!

- Mas... Eu te quero... bem mais que o seu irmão! Quer dizer...

- O que você falou? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Buff... É que eu te considero um irmão! - Acredita Sasuke! Façam figa!

- Hn. Tá. Mas não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar. - Obrigado! Ele acreditou! - E você também é como um irmão para mim! - Incesto? Ah... Por que eu pensei isso? O Sasuke não gosta de mim!

Sorri. Pelo menos, fico feliz em saber que ele me considera assim!

Hum... Ele fechou e guardou o livro no meu criado-mudo. Ele virou para o outro lado, ficando de costas para mim.

- Boa noite, dobe.

- Boa noite, teme.

Acho que se passaram umas 2 horas. E o que é isso? Gemidos? Sim! São gemidos! Pera aí? Gemidos na minha cama? Eu estou ouvindo pequenos gemidos vindos do meu lado, ou melhor atrás de mim. Me virei e... Constatei o dono de tais gemidos! Uhum... Não é sonho!Mas eu acho que o meu cérebro não está raciocinando corretamente! Por quê? Simples! Porque tem um bastardo perto de mim, deitado sobre a minha cama, dando leves gemidos enquanto dorme! - Será que ele está sonhando? Bem, que tipo de sonhos fazem alguém gemer? Não precisa responder! Eu sei quais são! Droga! Ele é atraente até dormindo! O rosto dele parece tão calmo. Claro! Ele tá dormindo! Mas eu tô dizendo isso, porque ele tá diferente! É como se tivessem trocado o Sasuke! Sei lá! É como se a máscara de gelo dele tivesse sido retirada!

Levantei uma de minhas mãos a fim de tocar no rosto dele. Mas como tudo nessa vida tem uma pitada de ironia, o teme resolveu virar para o outro lado. Droga! Bem... É melhor dormir e... Sonhar!

-S2S2S2-

Acordei, quer dizer... Estou acordando. Porque alguns raios de sol começaram a entrar pela janela. Abri meus olhos e vi uma face alva ser iluminada pela luz do sol. O teme dormia tão tranquilamente, fitei-o e ele abriu aquelas orbes negras e me encarou com uma cara sonolenta.

Ele não me disse nada, só me olhou. E eu estou ficando com um modo estranho, diria até que incômodo. O que eu faço? O que mais eu posso fazer?

Tá. Eu saí correndo direto para o banheiro. Algo está embrulhando no meu estômago. Eu me sinto meio enjoado, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação é de prazer. Afinal, poder ver o teme quando ele acorda, não é para qualquer um!

Bem... Respire fundo e se controle! Pelo menos tente se controlar, Naruto! Respire...

- Dobe? Foi junto com a descarga ou vazou pelo ralo? - O que eu dizia mesmo? Ah... Sim! Respire fundo! E tente se acalmar! Mas não dá! Com um Uchiha Sasuke me falando com essa voz sonolenta e sexy... Tudo aquilo volta! Mas eu não posso ficar trancado no banheiro, né? Ele pode desconfiar!

Abri a porta e passei por ele.

- Bom dia, teme. - Ele me olhou com os olhos semicerrados, deve estar com sono.

- Bom dia, dobe. - Entrou no banheiro.

Enquanto isso, eu vou trocar de roupa e descer para tomar o café da manhã.

-S2S2S2-

Cheguei na cozinha e me sentei. E quem está aqui? Sim! O meu avô tarado!

- Aproveitaram bem a noite? - Ele debochou.

- Não enche! Ele só veio dormir aqui!

- Sei. - Uhn? Quem ele pensa que é? Eu não trago pessoas para fazer "coisas" aqui em casa! Pelo menos ainda não!

Eu vou responder... Mas... É... Bela visão pela manhã! O bastardo tá chegando na cozinha. Com os cabelos molhados e vestido para ME matar, quer dizer... Para ir na escola!

- Hum... Eu é que sou o ero, né? - O meu avô sussurrou para mim.

- Uhn? - Eu olhei indignado para o meu ero-vovô. E o Sasuke se sentou do meu lado.

- Fecha a boca, Naruto! - O meu avô continuou.

Ah... Só faltava me dizer que além de estar com a boca aberta, eu estava babando!

-S2S2S2-

Tomamos o café da manhã. E caminhamos até o colégio. Ele sempre em silêncio! Me respondendo quase sempre com o seu "Humph" e rodando os olhos.

Chegamos no colégio. Ele entrou na sala e eu fui puxado para trás. Mas quem será que é? Me virei e percebi que olhos verdes olhavam seriamente para mim. Aqueles olhos pertencem a alguém conhecido. - Gaara - O que ele queria? Será que é o tal lance com a Asuka?

- Gaara? O que foi?

- Eu preciso que você fale com a Asuka por mim.

- Tudo bem. - Dei um dos meus mais belos sorrisos - Já volto.

Avistei a Asuka e cheguei para falar com ela. Ela me fuzilou, quer dizer olhou para mim.

- Oi, Asuka-chan. - Dei um largo sorriso.

- Oi, Naru-chan. O que você quer? - Calma? A Asuka tá calma? Impossível!

- É que tem um amigo meu e...

- Ele quer ficar comigo? - Como ela sabia?

- É.

- Hum... - Ela está pensando? - ...Diga a ele para me encontrar na rua atrás do colégio. Às 2 da manhã.

- 2 da manhã? O que você pretende?

Preciso dizer que ela me fuzilou novamente com os olhos. Não, né?

- Eu corro de madrugada. É mais seguro do que ter pesadelos! - Hum... Estranha!

- Ah... Sim! Desculpa... - Sorri amarelo.

Bem, é melhor eu entrar. Eu entrei e fui falar com o Gaara.

- Gaara?

- Uhn?

- Às duas... Atrás da escola. - Cochichei - Não quero deixá-lo com vergonha.

- Da tarde?

- Não! Manhã. - Ele tá me olhando confuso. Heheh.

- Tá.

Me virei e andei até chegar na minha cadeira. O teme está novamente lendo aquele livro. - Eu vou estrangular esse livro! Picar em milhões de pedacinhos e jogá-lo numa fogueira! E respire fundo! É só um livro! - E... Eu acabei de sentar e o bastardo está se virando para mim.

- O que o ele queria? - Inexpressível como sempre!

- Ah, ele queria ficar com uma menina! Daí ele me pediu ajuda.

- Hn.

- Teme? Você vai dormir lá em casa hoje?

- Não, dobe! Hoje eu não vou ficar gemendo na sua cama. - Uhn? Eu... Não... Eu estou sonhando! Só pode ser! Só pode ser isso, né? Porque o Sasuke me dizendo que gemeu conscientemente... Não é possível? Ou é? Não! Óbvio que ele tava dormindo! Óbvio! Óbvio? Bem... Mas ele se virou quando eu ia tocar no rosto dele, então... O bastardo está jogando comigo? Ou ele se apaixonou por mim? Não! Não viaje tão alto, Naruto!

- Dobe?

- Uhn?

- Vai viajar mais um pouco?

- Bem...

- É melhor não responder - Ele... Ele se virou. Ahhhh.

Hey! Aquilo foi realmente real? O bastardo estava flertando? Ele está me deixando excitado? Que pergunta é essa? Isso não interessa! Mas... Para todas as perguntas formuladas ou não! A resposta só pode ser sim! Um enorme e nada econômico: SIM!

-S2S2S2-

Eu estou tentando entender o que o teme me disse. Ele realmente gemeu por que quis? Aff... Melhor eu perguntar do que considerar pensamentos errados!

Bem... Tá começando mais uma aula. E eu estou decidido: Vou perguntar! Além do mais, tenho coragem o suficiente para encará-lo! Eu tenho, né?

- Tee...mme? - Cara! Eu não posso gaguejar! O que tá havendo comigo?

- O que foi, dobe? - Como ele consegue me olhar sem esboçar sentimento algum? Ah... É verdade, ele é único!

- Eu preciso falar com você! - Me impus.

Mas o bastardo se virou e eu que fique aqui com essa dúvida cruel!

- Professor? Posso ir à biblioteca com o Naruto? - Uhn? Como assim: Biblioteca de novo? Ele vai cair em cima de mim? Por isso que eu gosto da biblioteca, tem teme caindo das prateleiras! Isso não é o máximo? Eu sei! Voltando de meus devaneios...

- Mas eu acho que o Sr. Uzumaki não se interessa por livros! - Aquele professor tédio ainda me paga! Aff... Fala sério! Quem foi o baka que contratou ele? Ah... Foi a Tsunade-Obaa-san!

- Hn. Talvez! - Até você, teme? - Mas, ele serve de companhia.

-S2S2S2-

Saímos daquela sala e o bastardo parou perto da grade, que fica à uns dois metros de distância da nossa sala.

- Então, o que você quer? - Me indagou com total indiferença. Buff... Enquanto observava o andar de baixo.

Hum... Sabe? O meu colégio tem dois andares: A nossa sala fica no segundo andar. Sendo que ele é menor do que o primeiro. Tem um corredor que leva para as salas, para os banheiros e à biblioteca.

- Como: O que eu quero? Eu quero que você me explique o por quê de ter dito aquelas coisas! Não se faça de desentendido!

- Quem são eles? - Uhn?

- Uhn? - Eu reparei que duas figuras... - Medonhas - ...Se aproximavam. Ou melhor estavam subindo as escadas.

Descrição das figuras "medonhas":

**1º: **Aparenta ter uns cinquenta e poucos anos. Possuí cabelos negros e longos. Olhos esverdeados - Meio amarelos - E uma pele tão alva, que parece mais uma folha de papel.

**2º:** Este é mais novo. Usa óculos. Tem os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ah, e a cor do cabelo é cinza.

- Eles.

- Bom dia, Sr. Uchiha Sasuke. - O cara de cobra sorriu e em seguida lambeu os lábios.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Orochimaru e esse é o meu ajudante, Kabuto!

- Hn.

- Sabe? Conheci toda a sua família! E sendo um dos herdeiros deve seguir o mesmo caminho que eles, não é mesmo?

- Uhn? Como assim? - O Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Se acalme, Uchiha! O Sr. Orochimaru não disse nada de mais! - O "nerd" falou. - Nada contra nerds! Mas esse cara é muito estranho! Ele tá carregando quase uma dúzia de livros e arruma de cinco em cinco segundos o óculos.

- Nada de mais? Então, por que ele me disse para seguir o mesmo caminho dos meus pais? Se ele os conhecia tão bem! Ele deve saber que eles morreram, não é mesmo?

- Sasuke? - O chamei.

- Cala a boca, Naruto!

- Uhn?

- Sr. Uchiha... Não me interprete mal! Além do mais, você é jovem de mais para acabar como eles...

- Humph. Vamos para sala, Naruto! - Ele se virou e começou a caminhar.

Hum... Eu posso ver claramente um sorriso cínico e ambicioso nos lábios daquela jiboia ambulante e seu companheiro Kabuxtein.

Entramos na sala. Ele se sentou e eu também.

- Oi... Alunos! - Eu olhei para a porta e era a Tsunade - Nossa diretora.

- Olá.

- Tenho uma notícia boa para vocês! - Ah... Não diga! O professor "tédio" foi despedido?

- E qual é? - O Kiba perguntou.

- Os professores terão uma reunião e vocês podem ir embora!

- Ebaaaaaaaa! - Eba? Eu é que digo: EBA! Vou para casa!

Eu e o teme não trocamos nenhuma palavra até chegar na minha casa. Entramos. Subimos a escada e eu fechei a porta, enquanto ele começava a arrumar a mala.

- Teme?

- Uhn? - Inexpressivo de novo!

- Porque você me disse aquilo na sala?

- E o que eu disse? - Como se você já tivesse se esquecido!

- Que você gemeu conscientemente!

- Não! Eu não disse isso!

- Disse sim! - Posso dizer que estou começando a me irritar?

- Eu disse: Hoje eu não vou ficar gemendo na sua cama! Não... Que eu gemi conscientemente!

- Hum... Sasuke!

- A culpa não é minha se você excitado por qualquer coisa! - Eu sei que vocês concordam comigo: Aquilo não foi "qualquer" coisa!

- Ah, então porque você ficou fazendo aquilo? - Agora, me responda essa!

- Porque eu quis. - Tá. Ele é um ninja disfarçado! Só pode ser!

- Então, você quer ficar comigo? - Não! Eu não disse isso ou disse? Oh... Não!

- Ontem você não quis! Hoje eu é que não estou a fim! - Ele passou por mim.

- Hum, mas... - Deixa para lá!

Ele saiu do meu quarto. E eu? Ah... EU QUERO O SASUKE! Tá. Vamos parar com o surto! Respire fundo e raciocine... Mas... Isso é muito complicado! Ou melhor, o Sasuke é que complica a minha vida!

* * *

**Hum... Pedir? Mas... O quê? Ah... Sim!**

**Que as pessoas que leram o capítulo, deixem uma review!**

**Elas motivam até a reedição!**


End file.
